Most common heart, lung, and blood diseases as well as sleep disorders are complex traits caused by multiple genes and strongly influenced by the environment. Recent advances in genetics, genomics and proteomics have greatly increased the opportunities for rapid advancement in our understanding of the causes of these complex diseases, particularly in how to intervene therapeutically. To rapidly place these new tools into the hands of research laboratories, we propose a short course, "Genomic and Proteomic Approaches to Complex Heart, Lung, Blood, &Sleep Disorders," to be offered during an 8-10 day period during the summer at The Jackson Laboratory in Bar Harbor, Maine. This course will be based on the mixed format of lectures, discussions, computer-laboratory, and workshops developed during 10 years of the highly successful course, "Genetic Analysis of Complex Heart, Lung, Blood, and Sleep Disorders," given at The Jackson Laboratory. The course goals will be to (1) increase understanding of the principles, methodologies, and uses of genomic and proteomic approaches in complex diseases, (2) appreciate and use the bioinformatics resources available for studying complex diseases, (3) use comparative genomics effectively in understanding complex disease, (4) increase the ability to develop study designs using genomic and proteomic approaches, and (5) develop professional relationships among course participants and faculty that promote interdisciplinary research efforts. The targeted audience will be investigators beginning their research career or more senior researchers who wish to make a significant change in research direction with clinical researchers comprising a significant proportion of the participants. Educational specialists at the University of Maine carry out course evaluations. The first long term follow-up of our current course showed that 45% of participants report a substantial change in the goals of their research, 57% report a substantial change in research methodology, and 24% developed new professional relationships as a result of participating in the course. Relevance to human health: Heart disease, lung diseases such as asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, blood diseases, and sleep disorders are major causes of mortality and morbidity in the American population. Understanding the genetic basis of these diseases is critical to developing new and safe therapies and better prevention strategies. Short courses such as these are critical to develop the cadre of highly skilled young clinical investigators and researchers that know how to use the latest tools in solving the genetic underpinnings of these disease. (End of Abstract)